Bug of the Ball
by avatarmerida
Summary: Paris is throwing a gala and everyone who's anyone is set to attend. Rumor is both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste will be there, but isn't it weird how they're never in the same place at the same time? Alya sneaks in and makes an unexpected friend. And why is Ladybug acting so weird?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh Marinette it looks wonderful" exclaimed Tiki as she gazed at the suit her friend was putting the finishing touches on.

"Aw thanks Tiki!" said Marinette the best she could, her mouth full of pins for hemming. "I'm just glad it's almost finished!"

"A bit under the wire aren't we?" teased the kwami.

"I know, I know," sighed Marinette. "But it's a big night and when Chat asked me to make his suit… well what was I supposed to say?"

"Oh I know," replied Tiki slyly, resting on the shoulder of the mannequin. "How could you say no to those big green eyes?"

"It'll be great exposure," insisted Marinette, ignoring Tiki's tone.

"I bet he'll look so handsome in it too,"

"Yes he will because I am an amazing designer," sang Marinette as she cut the final thread. She smiled contently at the kwami who looked at her smugly. "What?"

"Did you just say Chat Noir was handsome?"

"Oh Tiki, knock it off!" she laughed as she playfully threw her measuring tape at her. Tonight was going to be one of the biggest nights in all of Paris. Tonight the city was honoring Chat Noir and Ladybug with an extravagant gala. All of the city's finest were set to attend and Chat Noir had practically begged Marinette to design his suit. She had no idea how he knew that she was a designer, but when she let it slip that she was designing Ladybug's dress as well, he was sold. She took it as a means to make sure their outfits worked well together, but couldn't help but feel flattered knowing several high end designers had also sought out the opportunity.

"Now hide yourself before he gets here. Which better be soon or else he's gonna be late."

"Are my ears burning?" came a voice from her window. She turned to see Chat Noir leaning against her window frame, grinning his famous grin.

"You're late," said Marinette getting up to begin packing his outfit for him.

"Sorry, princess." he said. "I got caught up, but aren't I worth the wait? May I come in?"

"I suppose," she teased. "Just don't touch anything, and don't-."

"Wow," interrupted Chat, his eyes glued to the clothing displayed on the mannequin in the far corner of her room. "Is that Ladybug's dress?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," said Marinette nonchalantly. "Do you like it?"

In truth, Marintette was especially proud of this was her first full-length ball gown and had required several trips to the fabric store. The top was a deep crimson and faded to black as it reached the floor. She had delicately added over 100 rhinestones to give the dress a unique shine when it caught the light. The sweetheart neckline was a new look for her (well, Ladybug) but paired with the choker she had found at the thrift store and satin black arm length gloves, her alter ego was dressed to impress.

"It's amazing," he murmured. "Is this chiffon? Oh wow. Oh wow, she's going to look amazing in this."

Marinette tried to hide her blush. "Well thank you. Let's hope you'll like your suit half as much." she said as she presented it to him.

"Oh wow, oh wow" he continued, unable to find the words to express his admiration. She had adored the black suit with hints of his signature green, complete with a matching green bow tie and pocket square with tiny paw prints "Princess! This is… this is…"

"Is it okay?"

"Okay? It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen! And I've seen myself in the mirror," he joked. "But seriously, you have outdone yourself. I knew you were talented but this is just… how long did this take you?"

"Oh not long at all!" she lied, just knowing Tiki was rolling her eyes somewhere in the room. "It barely took any time at all, it was practically an afterthought. I mean i could've-."

She was cut off by Chat wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Marinette. I love it."

She slowly began to return his embrace, but caught herself and gently patted him on the back. "Okay, okay, you're welcome kitty. Just make sure not to wrinkle it when you sit down."

"Who'll has time for sitting?" he exclaimed, letting go of her to once again gaze at her creation. "There'll be far too much dancing and autograph signing. How can I ever repay you?"

"Just don't wrinkle the suit," she laughed. "And, um, if Gabriel Agreste happens to be there and he asks who made your suit…"

"I'll say it's a Dupain-Cheng original."

"But only if he likes it!" she exclaimed. "And only if you want to! I understand if you're too busy or if you forget, but if he happens to think it looks okay then maybe-."

"Princess!" he interrupted, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Just try and stop me from telling everyone what an amazing designer you are."

She smiled. "Thank you Chat. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime."

It dawned on Marinette that she needed to start getting ready herself, but something about the moment seemed too calm to interrupt. As cocky as Chat could be, seeing him so excited warmed her heart. But there would be plenty of time for that at the gala.

"Alright then, you better skedaddle," she said at last. "Ladybug will be here any minute to pick up her dress and you can't be late for your own party."

"Very well," he sighed. "Tell my lady I'll meet her outside town hall and I can't wait to see her."

"I'll be sure to let her know," she said as she began to lead him towards the window. "Now don't forget the mask either."

"Wonderful. It's too bad I won't have my-."

"Ears?" she said with a raise of her eyebrow, presenting the pair she had crafted so her partner could keep his signature look even in formal attire.

He smiled as he took them from her. "You never cease to amaze me. Remember me when you're famous?"

"Of course," she smiled as she closed the window to usher him out. "And who are you again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So if the bakery girl made you a mask then why am I here?" groaned a rather annoyed Plagg. "You don't have to be transformed at this fancy smancy thing."

"You never know when an akuma might strike," replied Adrien, straightening his bow tie in the mirror. "Besides, you're gonna love it. There's always a huge buffet at these events and as long as you stay out of sight, you can eat as much as you want."

The little kwami perked up. "Will there be camembert?"

"More camembert than even you can eat."

"We'll see about that."

"Whatever you say," he chuckled, stepping back to view himself fully in the bathroom mirror. "Now how do I look?"

"Mhm I don't know the same I guess?" replied Plagg, utterly uninterested.

"Come On Plagg, seriously! This a big night and I want to make sure-."

"Adrien?" came a voice outside the door, gently knocking.

"Natalie!" exclaimed Adrien, quickly removing his mask and ears, lest she try and walk in. "Um... wh-what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were on schedule," she replied. "I dry cleaned the suit your father designed for you and laid it out on your bed. The stylist should be by to do your hair in a few minutes, did you want to ride in the limo with your father or have the driver drop you off after?"

"Um actually Natalie, I'm not feeling too well," he fake groaned, adding a cough for emphasis. "I think it'd be better if I stayed home."

"Oh, absolutely not," she said without a hint of sympathy. "This a huge night in fashion so it is a huge night for you. If you're not there your father will have my head."

"But-."

"No more discussion. I'll send the driver to pharmacy for medicine to get you through the evening. You need to be photographed a minimum of 60 times in the suit to help launch your father's fall designs. I'll see you downstairs."

"Hmm." chuckled Plagg. "Looks like both Adrien and Chat Noir are expected at the gala tonight. What's the plan then, Mr. Smooth?

Adrien sighed, having completely forgotten that he was supposed to go tonight as, well, himself. "Just smile for the cameras Plagg, as always."

* * *

"Oh where is that darn cat?" Marinette grumbled, glaring at the clock atop City Hall. It wasn't like him to be late for something like this and she couldn't stay hidden from the press much longer. "I swear, if he doesn't get here soon I'll-"

"Smother him with affection?" offered a suave voice as Chat snuck up behind her. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my lady. But I put the 'fashionably' in fashionably late, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well I suppose I can't argue with you there," she replied smugly. "But the suit is doing most of the work there."

"Well, Marinette is very talented," he declared, standing extra tall to show it off. "But I must admit, I am truly to be outshone tonight bugaboo. You are a vision in crimson."

She blushed in spite of herself, her face matching her dress. "Well, like you said she is very talented. You don't think it's too much?"

He offered her his arm which she gladly accepted. "Not in the slightest. I dare say, Paris had no right to be called 'the city of lights' until this very moment."

She offered him a gentle laugh as they made their way to the entrance. "None of your little jokes tonight, Chaton. This is a very important night and since we look our best we must also be on our best behavior."

"Of course, anything for you my lady. But, you know, these events often have dancing, and I thought maybe."

"Oh, kitty," she sighed. "I'm afraid i'm not really much of a dancer. Besides, we won't have anytime. There's so many people to meet, interviews to give, not to mention the photo ops. And what if there's an akuma?"

"Alright, alright fair enough. How about just one dance then? Save the last dance for me, maybe?"

Something about the way his eyes widened got the best of her. Surely the evening would be so hectic he'd agree there was no time. And if there was, one dance couldn't hurt, right? "Fine. I'll save the last dance for you. I promise."

"It'll be the highlight of my evening," assured Chat as they reached the doors where countless press armed with cameras and tape recorders awaited. "Shall we?"

Before she could answer, they were spotted and were immediately swarmed by a hoard of flashing cameras and questions. Ladybug tightened her grip on Chat's arm and gave the mob a wide smile. "Yes, yes hello everyone! We're so excited to be here and we'd be happy to answer any questions inside." She hastily lead a waving Chat Noir away and into the safety of City Hall where more press awaited.

"Chat Noir! Ladybug! Who are you wearing?"

"These are Marinette Dupain-Cheng originals, the next big designer in Paris!" swooned Chat Noir before his partner finally managed to pull him all the way inside. She felt her face begin to flush again and was glad to be away from the cameras, lest the image grace every magazine cover the next morning.

"Yes! Got it!" exclaimed Alya victoriously, having been the one who asked the question. "Marinette is gonna freak out! That girl owes me an interview. A LadyBlog exclusive with the hero's personal fashion designer. No way that won't blow up!"

She rewatched her captured masterpiece as she entered the line with the rest of the press waiting to enter. But to her surprise, just as she was about to enter she was blocked by a very large security guard. "Do you have an invitation?"

"Invitation?" she repeated, offended. "Um, I run the LadyBlog, maybe you've heard of it?"

"The only thing I use the internet for are fondue recipes and online shopping. Either you have an invitation or you're not getting in."

"Okay, clearly there's been some misunderstanding," she tried again. "Look, I'm the biggest Ladybug and Chat Noir blog there is, I have over 100,000 loyal followers all over the world. I've been on television, do you watch television?"

"I like shows with talking dogs."

"Anyway," she continued. "This is a big night for Chat Noir and Ladybug, ergo it's a big night for me. By not letting me in there, you're letting down over 100,000 people big guy. How does that make you feel?"

"Next to nothing."

"Okay," she sighed, heavily. "Just let me speak with Ladybug, she'll sort this all out. She knows me, that's better than an invitation, right?"

"Yeah. But I need an invitation, not a letter of recommendation."

"Grr! Okay look pal! My best friend designed the dress Ladybug is wearing! I have all the connections to be at this event. I need to get in there."

"What you need, little miss, is an invitation."

Frustrated, Alya stomped her foot and stormed back into the crowd waiting to enter. Phone in hand, she dialed Marinette's number, hoping maybe she had received an invite in exchange for her designs. Her call went straight to voicemail, much to her dismay. She tried Adrien, knowing he was also set to make an appearance, but the result was the same. Frustrated, she racked her brain for another way to gain access.

Making sure she wasn't seen, she quickly made her way to the alley until she found the door to the kitchen. She ducked next to the dumpster, awaiting just the right moment to sneak in through the door. She worried little about being turned away once inside, she just needed to find a fan willing to help her. But just when she thought she found the perfect opportunity to make her entrance, the trash can beside her began to rattle.

She covered her mouth to muffle her scream, and swiftly rose to her feet. Against her better judgement, she decided to try and catch a glimpse of what had startled her. In this desperate time, this could serve as the perfect distraction to help her gain access inside. Slowly, she reached for the can's lid and prepared to lift it, making note of which direction to run should the creature be larger than expected.

She took a deep breath and quickly removed the lid, leaping backwards dramatically. Shockingly, nothing happened. Alya bit her lip and moved closer, using the lid as a makeshift shield if need be and gave the can a forceful kick, knocking it over.

"Ow!" came a small voice amongst the can's contents. "What's a guy gotta do to enjoy some camembert in peace?"


End file.
